Love Is Best Kept A Secret
by Dixie1708
Summary: [set one year a fter chosen]Scoobies have moved back to the new Sunnydale. Spike comes back. He and Buffy think they should keep their relationship a secret but then things start getting out of hand.
1. Mysterious man?

Next Morning : 8.00

Buffy sits up. She is lying on a blanket and has a blanket wrapped around her. She stands up and she stumbles towards the front door of what looks like a dusty old boiler room. As she opens the door. There he is. Her Prince. The guy she has been mourning over for a year. Thinking he was dead.

Buffy: Spike?  
Spike: Buffy...hi, how are you feeling?  
Buffy: Spike?  
Spike: Buffy! Bloody Hell I knew this would happen.  
Buffy: No No No!

She kicks him out of the way

Buffy: This cant be happening, every where I go hes there! Oh my God! (She holds her head as she walks home)

Summers House : 12.00

Buffy is upstairs lying on her bed crying. She hears the front door bang and she can hear Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Andrew downstairs talking.

Willow: Where do you think she could of gone?  
Xander: I knew she wasnt to be left alone we should have brought her home earlier.  
Willow: Well we cant go back in time can we...well there might be a spell that--  
Kennedy: Sweetie, now's really not the time for your spell tutorial  
Willow: Right ok um...  
Andrew: Does anyone mind if I eat this? (He holds up a hurricane chocolate bar)  
Xander: No thats mine--

Willow and Kennedy give him a glare

Xander: Fine go ahead.

They all hear a noise come from upstairs.

Willow: Buffy?  
Xander: Buff?

They all run upstairs. Xander checks the bathroom while Kennedy checks the other bathroom on the top floor and Willow checks Buffy's bedroom which is also on the top floor. She walks in to find Buffy curled up on her bed crying.

Willow: Buffy, are you OK? Why did you take off last night without saying anything?  
Buffy: I...I ...--  
Willow: Its ok. We were worried about you. Not that we dont think that you could take care of yourself but just worried.

Xander bursts in to find Willow hugging Buffy while Buffy still cries her eyes out.

Xander: Hey Buff, you OK?  
Willow: (mouths to Xander) Gimmie a sec!

Xander in understanding what his red headed friend had said nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

Willow: Buffy, do you want to tell me whats wrong?  
Buffy: I just keep seeing him!  
Willow: Who?  
Buffy: Spike! Hes everywhere, first it was just in my head but now im seeing proper images of im i just...  
Willow: Thats totally normal. I kept seeing Tara.  
Buffy: Yeah but it felt so real, like he was actually there.  
Willow: You will get over him and you need to help yourself do that ok? and we will help you as much as we possibly can! ( she gives a soft smile in Buffys direction)

Buffy looks up and smiles

Buffy: Thanks Will.  
Willow: Hey do you wanna come down and offer loads of fruit to Andrew?

Buffy laughs along with Willow. They both get up and go downstairs.

--------------------------------


	2. Reunited

Next Morning : 8.00

Buffy sits up. She is lying on a blanket and has a blanket wrapped around her. She stands up and she stumbles towards the front door of what looks like a dusty old boiler room. As she opens the door. There he is. Her Prince. The guy she has been mourning over for a year. Thinking he was dead.

Buffy: Spike?  
Spike: Buffy...hi, how are you feeling?  
Buffy: Spike?  
Spike: Buffy! Bloody Hell I knew this would happen.  
Buffy: No No No!

She kicks him out of the way

Buffy: This cant be happening, every where I go hes there! Oh my God! (She holds her head as she walks home)

Summers House : 12.00

Buffy is upstairs lying on her bed crying. She hears the front door bang and she can hear Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Andrew downstairs talking.

Willow: Where do you think she could of gone?  
Xander: I knew she wasnt to be left alone we should have brought her home earlier.  
Willow: Well we cant go back in time can we...well there might be a spell that--  
Kennedy: Sweetie, now's really not the time for your spell tutorial  
Willow: Right ok um...  
Andrew: Does anyone mind if I eat this? (He holds up a hurricane chocolate bar)  
Xander: No thats mine--

Willow and Kennedy give him a glare

Xander: Fine go ahead.

They all hear a noise come from upstairs.

Willow: Buffy?  
Xander: Buff?

They all run upstairs. Xander checks the bathroom while Kennedy checks the other bathroom on the top floor and Willow checks Buffy's bedroom which is also on the top floor. She walks in to find Buffy curled up on her bed crying.

Willow: Buffy, are you OK? Why did you take off last night without saying anything?  
Buffy: I...I ...--  
Willow: Its ok. We were worried about you. Not that we dont think that you could take care of yourself but just worried.

Xander bursts in to find Willow hugging Buffy while Buffy still cries her eyes out.

Xander: Hey Buff, you OK?  
Willow: (mouths to Xander) Gimmie a sec!

Xander in understanding what his red headed friend had said nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

Willow: Buffy, do you want to tell me whats wrong?  
Buffy: I just keep seeing him!  
Willow: Who?  
Buffy: Spike! Hes everywhere, first it was just in my head but now im seeing proper images of im i just...  
Willow: Thats totally normal. I kept seeing Tara.  
Buffy: Yeah but it felt so real, like he was actually there.  
Willow: You will get over him and you need to help yourself do that ok? and we will help you as much as we possibly can! ( she gives a soft smile in Buffys direction)

Buffy looks up and smiles

Buffy: Thanks Will.  
Willow: Hey do you wanna come down and offer loads of fruit to Andrew?

Buffy laughs along with Willow. They both get up and go downstairs.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Next morning : 8.00

Buffy's up early having not slept all night because of her little encounter earlier that day. She makes her way back to the boiler room where she escaped the day before. She wanted to see for herself. If it was true. She walked in through the door she had exited and she saw the blankets that she had woke up in and she saw all junk piled up, it was a very small room. She looked around, searching through all the stuff to see if she recognised anything. Then she picked up an empty bag of blood and put her hand over her mouth.  
Then all of a sudden the door swung open. In came Spike in his Black trench coat a black shirt and black pants, he had a cigerette hanging out of his mouth.

As he noticed Buffy standing there, he stood there in awe. He never thought that she would come back. A million thoughts raced through his head at that point.

Spike: Buffy...you...you came back!  
Buffy: I had to see if it was true ( you could see she was about to cry any minute)  
Spike: If I was true?  
Buffy: You left me, this cant be real...can it?  
Spike: Buffy its me look.

He grabbed her hand and placed it very gentley on his chest.

Spike: See its me! (he smiled ot her)

She pulled away in a shock

Buffy: NO NO NO! somethings not right. You died, i watched you burn, this is...i mean how did you--  
Spike: Angel  
Buffy: what?  
Spike: Angel, that necklace thingy you gave him, well when i burned I got sucked into there. At first I was in hell and then all of a sudden I was standing there in L.A, well actually for a second I thought i'd been transferred to another hell or something anyway then who do I see standing there? None other than Captain Forehead himself.  
Buffy: Angel brought you back?  
Spike: No the bleeding Powers that be bloody did it. They had no right coming around and messing with people!  
Buffy: So how long have you been ...like this...you know...alive?  
Spike: Uhhh...about a year!  
Buffy: A YEAR!  
Spike: Bu--  
Buffy: A YEAR, You've been alive for more than a year and you didnt say anything, you didnt care about me enough to say anything?  
Spike: Its coz I cared so much about you that I didnt say anything. When I came out of that necklace thingy, Angel said that you were OK, and I didnt know what to say to you. You know and I did try to leave that Wolfram and Hart place but it kept bringing me back to that hell hole. You know seeing that forehead every day kinda gets annoying.  
Buffy: So uve been staying with Angel for bout a year now?  
Spike: Well only while I was a ghost, i mean like id stay there---  
Buffy: Hold on...You were a ghost?  
Spike: Long story...you know I think its that Wolfram and Hart place i mean even Angel changed!  
Buffy: So your sayin...Angel changed?  
Spike: yep into a puppet ( he tries to hold in his smile)  
Buffy: Ok gimme a minute while I wake up and realise this is a dream.  
Spike: You know I knew you were OK the whole time?  
Buffy: How?  
Spike: Andrew told me!  
Buffy: Andrew? how did you see Andrew?  
Spike: When me and Angel came to rescue you from the Immortal. We thought he had you under a sp--  
Buffy: You were spying on me?  
Spike: NO...well Angel was, he had a guy looking out for you incase you were in trouble.  
Buffy: I dont beleive this!  
Spike: I know hes so--  
Buffy: Im on about both of you, you are both idiots while im sitting here for a whole year mourning over you, your playing best buds and spying on me, so what was that the deal you can see me but I cant see you?  
Spike: You were mourning over me?...I mean 'no' I just didnt know how to tell you. Its hard Buffy, I mean yous so special and its hard talking to you sometimes.  
Buffy: So you decide to do it now while im at breaking point?  
Spike: Look Buffy can't we just forget this im here your here, ive missed you, youve missed me, you know theres better things we could be doing.

Buffy looked at him with tears running down her face. She walked over to him and she placed her hand back on his chest and flashes came into her mind about all the times he had said that he loved her and she never once returned the favour and the only time she said it he never believed her. But she truly did she always had done but she just never wanted to admit it to herself. She looked into his eyes and he stared right back into hers. He pulled her closer and wrapped her hands around his waist he did the same and then they cuddled for what seemed like an eternity.

Buffy: I missed you!  
Spike: I missed you too, and Buffy?  
Buffy: What?  
Spike: Dont ever forget...I love you.

She cuddled into him more. One tear fell down and fell onto her top. she closed her eyes.

----------------------------------


	3. Do you even like me?

Cut to  
Summers House : 15.00

Buffy enters her house.

Buffy: Dawn? Will? Xand?  
Dawn: Hey, Im in the kitchen!  
Buffy: hey how was your sleepover?  
Dawn: It was OK her mom gave me a cigerette!

Buffy put a shocked look on her face!

Dawn: Just kidding, I dont really remember much we were pretty drunk!

Buffy put the face on again

Dawn: Im just kidding again, I love to see your face do that 'MY DOGS JUST DIED' look. ( she giggles)

Xander and Willow come through the back door.

Xander: Hey Buff what happened to you this morning?  
Willow: Yeah you went without saying anything or leaving a note!  
Buffy: Uhhh I had to go to the mall, i needed new shoes.  
Xander: Coz heaven forbid there aint enough upstairs! (he chuckles)  
Buffy: well i needed new boots but they didnt have any I liked so i just left it.  
Willow: Do you want me to drive you out of town and go and find some some place else tomorrow?  
Buffy: Uhhh...No its ok thanks ill just do with what I got.  
Willow: Oh ok!  
Buffy: You know what guys I think im gonna take a nap, didnt get much sleep earlier.  
Xander: Yeah ok see you later Buff!  
Dawn: Dont let the bed bugs bite!

Buffy left looking down.

Dawn: Is everything OK with Buffy?  
Willow: Huh...Oh...yeah...dawnie shes fine.  
Dawn: She just hasnt been the same lately, you know since Spike died and everything.  
Willow: I know but she'll get over it soon, she just needs time.  
Dawn: She must have loved him so much!  
Xander: How'd you figure?  
Dawn: Well I liked Spike and you dont see me like that, i mean i miss him a lot I miss the fact that he always had my back. You know i'd feel that if I ever got into trouble then he would come and rescue me.

Andrew enters

Andrew: Who now?  
Dawn: Spike.  
Andrew: Oh yeah, he was a good person, he always made me laugh, always threatned to bite me...yeah i miss him! (he sighs and walks to the fridge)

Andrew opens the fridge and the others watch! They can see the anger building up on his face.

Andrew: KENNEDY! ( he stormed out with an angry look on his face)

Andrew stormed all around the house and then went down into the basement where Kennedy and Giles were training.

Andrew: Kennedy!  
Kennedy: What?  
Andrew: You ate the brownie again, you know the one you bought me after stealing mine yesterday.  
Giles: Thats it, thats all you came down for, you you you...disrupt Kennedy's concentration for a brownie?  
Andrew: Not just any Brownie, it was a double chocolate and it had little chocolate bits on top.  
Kennedy: So...whats the big deal, its just a brownie?  
Andrew: Mr Giles, will you talk to her?

He starts to walk away, and Giles turns away and starts counting for Kennedy's punches.

Andrew: NOW!

Giles looks at him confused and looks back at Kennedy, Kennedy shakes her head.

--------------------------------------------

Cut to  
Summers House : 22.30

Everyone is in the living room watching some show about a millionaire. Buffy gets up and walks out of the room. She goes to the kitchen and walks over to the fridge. She opens it and on the top shelf is a box labelled 'BUFFY'. She pulled it out and opened it up. In side was a little chocolate cake. She lifted up the cake and underneath was 3 packets of blood. She picked them out and headed to the front door.

Dawn: Buffy? You going out?

Buffy quickly shoved the 3 packets of blood in her pocket.

Buffy: Uh...um...well ...I was thinking of going out for a quick patrol, you know.  
Xander: Hey Buff, can you bring me back some sweets from Mr. Freddy's? pweese?  
Dawn: Yeah, can you get me some too?  
Willow: Do you want a hand Buffy?  
Buffy: No...No ...its ok thankyou, im just going to do a quick sweep, wont take me long.

The door closes.

She walks along the street with her head in her hands. She continues walking until she approaches the door of the boiler room. She takes a deep breath, knocks and opens the door slightly. She sees Spike lying down on the blankets that she had awoken in the other night.

Spike: Buffy?  
Buffy: Hey! (She says in a depressed way)

She walks in whilst staring at him. She doesn't take her eyes off him for one minute.

Buffy: I brought you some lunch.  
Spike: Oh……right ……thanks! You know Buffy I've been thinking about this and I was just wondering do you even like me?  
Buffy: How can you say that?  
Spike: What?  
Buffy: That! Asking if I like you. You are unbelievable! You know I obviously made a mistake coming here tonight.

She heads for the door.

Spike: NO! wait! hang on!

He rushes and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Spike: No Buffy! Please don't go!  
Buffy: But its just too hard.  
Spike: What is?  
Buffy: This is, seeing you, trying to believe that your--

She is cut off by the feel of Spike's cold lips pressed against her's. As she was talking she hadn't noticed him grab her by the arms and pull her towards him. They both passionately kissed each other. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes but whats seemed to Buffy and Spike about three days. They pulled away. Buffy kept her eyes closed.

Buffy: That was...  
Spike: Im sorry I never thought I j--

He was interupted by Buffy giving him a peck on the lips.

She pulled away looking at him smiling.

----------------------------


	4. Late night

Cut to  
Summers House : 23.55

Buffy stepped into her house wiping her feet as she did so. She took of her coat and hung it up. She walked over to the sofa where Willow and Xander were sleeping. They had fallen asleep through a dull 80's movie. She smiled and grabbed a blue and white blanket that was in a pile on the floor. She placed it on them both and smiled. She then walked up the stairs into Dawn's room. Dawn was still awake. She was talking on some teen chat room.

Buffy: Dawn?

Dawn jumped at the shock of Buffy saying her name.

Dawn: Buffy...um i was just--  
Buffy: Dont worry, just make sure you get to bed soon ok?  
Dawn smiled  
Dawn: Yeah, sure!

Buffy stepped back out of Dawns room and went into her bedroom. As she walked in she noticed a piece of paper on the bed folded up twice. She opened it and it read:

Buffy  
Meet at Bronze 8pm  
Spike

She smiled and placed the piece of paper in her jacket pocket. She sliped her jacket off and placed it on the back of her chair. She got the rest of her clothes off and slipped into some comfy blue pyjamas. She got into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Next morning : Summers House : 8.00

Buffy awoke with a smile on her face. She had dreamt of what was going to happen that evening.

Giles: Buffy? You up? I need a word.  
Buffy: I'll be right down!

Buffy got up and stumbled over to her cupboard where her dressing gown was hung up on a pink furry hanger. She swung the dressing gown around her and tied the bow. She walked downstairs to find Giles standing there with his coat on and a small suitcase.

Buffy: Giles?  
Giles: Buffy I need to run to England, The Watchers Council they called they need me!  
Buffy: Why?  
Giles: Apparently, a slayer has arrived in England, ...shes only 11. She was attacked by some sort of demon, hellhound slash were wolf, her family were killed and she was picked up by John Smith, the newest member to the uh to the watchers council. We may have to bring her back. Teach her a few things!  
Buffy: Yeah, sure of course anything!...11?  
Giles: Yes.(he looked at her surprised)

Andrew comes running around.

Andrew: Mr Giles, Mr Giles, Kennedy just told me your leaving. Is it true?  
Giles: Well, I wouldnt be standing here in the hall with my coat on with a suitcase if i was taking a trip to the mall would I?  
Andrew: Can I come?  
Giles: NO you cant co--

He is stopped by the glare coming from Buffy insisting he take him.

Giles: Oh right come on then! Get your stuff! (he sighs and looks at Buffy)

Buffy gives a big grin.

19.30

Buffy is up in her room getting ready for her "date" tonight or at least what she thinks is a date. She is putting on a silver dress that comes just above her knees. She puts knee high silver boots on that sparkle in the light.She puts her hair up into a ponytail and puts lots of make up on. She looks beautiful. She checks once more in the mirror before heading downstairs. She walks into the kitchen.

Xander: WOW Buff, gimme some sunglasses otherwise im gona go blind?  
Willow: ooooh Buffy! Where you off?  
Buffy: Nowhere  
Willow: You have a date dont you?  
Buffy: Maybe! ( she says in a sligh way)  
Willow: Who is he? Is he nice? Buffy?

Dawn enters

Dawn: whos who?  
Willow: ( with a big grin on her face) Buffy got a date  
Dawn: really? oh wow. who is it? Oh its not that guy from next door is it... um...um...  
Xander: Nate! (looking rather pleased with himself)  
Dawn: Yeah right Nate, its not him is it?  
Buffy: No its not Nate and im not saying anything else! ( she smiles and walks out of the room)

Buffy walked towards the front door, she picked up her jacket and put it on. She opened the front door.

Buffy: Bye you guys, Dawn get to bed early tonight.  
Dawn: But I want to stay up and see how your date went!  
Buffy: NO, I wouldnt wait up. ( she puts a big grin across her face)  
Willow: Have a nice time!  
Buffy: Thanks Will.

They all stand by the front door and watch as Buffy makes her way down the path.

----------------------------

Bronze : 19.53

Buffy enters the Bronze. She takes off her jacket and hangs it around her arm. Spike senses that she has entered the Bronze. He stands up and walks over to her.

Spike: Hello Buffy! You look--

He is cut off by the feel of he soft lips against his. She pulls away. They look at each other and smile.

Buffy: Hello Spike  
Spike: yeah...um...well that was--

He is cut of again by Buffy kissing him. They stand there for several minutes, in there own world. They both pull away and exchange smiles.

Spike: So uh...do you wanna um... i dunno, what do you want to do?  
Buffy: Well to be honest with you, this place isnt looking to lively (she looks around and there are two people up on the dancefloor) Im guessing not many people have heard of the new bronze.  
Spike: Or theyre to bloody scared. For all the things that have happened here.  
Buffy: I guess (she chuckles)  
Spike: Do you wanna come back to my ...well boiler room.  
Buffy: Sure! (she smiles) and I need to talk to you too.  
Spike: Oh! Right. Ok then lets go.

cut to  
spikes boiler room : 20.20

They both enter. Spike crawls around looking for the light. Suddenly a light comes on.

Spike: Found it  
Buffy: (laughs) Good other wise we'd have to feel o-- you now what never mind.  
Spike: What?  
Buffy: Nothing (her eyes widen)  
Spike: So uh, what did you want to talk about?  
Buffy: Uh...theres just a few things that I have to get clear with you. Im in a stage of my life since you went that I needed to start getting over you. I tried so hard for a year but nothing seemed to work. But now your back, and I just dont know what to say, or what to do, im just stuck.  
Spike: Buffy, Im sorry I came back this way, I know you want an expanation for what happened but.  
Buffy: No its ok, im not angry at you im just shocked i s'pose.  
Spike: Is there anything I can do?  
Buffy: Well there is just one thing  
Spike: What is it? ill do anything anything for you!  
Buffy: Will you hold me?  
Spike: What?  
Buffy: Will you hold me. I told the others not to wait up for me so...  
Spike: Well while that would be nice i was thinking we could do something a little more than that.

He puts a cute grin on his face. She steps in and he leans down and kisses her.

next morning : Boiler room : 8.09

Buffy stirs and finds a big arm strapped across her waist. She then remembers the night before. She smiles. All of a sudden Spike jumps.

Spike: ahhhh  
Buffy: Spike, Spike? Are you ok?  
Spike: Buffy? Uh yeah, im good thanks. ( he looks around the room confused)  
Buffy: Did you have a bad dream?  
Spike: I was, but then I woke up and saw you, now all my troubles are gone. ( he leans down and kisses her on her shoulder)  
Buffy: Uh Spike?  
Spike: Yeah  
Buffy: Can this be our little secret?  
Spike: What? You sleeping with me?  
Buffy: No, you, the whole you coming back, i just dont know if i can put up with all the questions and i think it would just be easier.  
Spike: your not ashamed of me are you luv?  
Buffy: NO NO NO, its just tryng to explain everything to all of them, especially Dawn, i just wouldnt know what to say. ok?  
Spike: Anything! (he smiles at her)

Buffy flips her wrist and her silver watch flies around her wrist.

Buffy: Oh my God. Its quarter past eight.  
Spike: Yeah? (looking confused)  
Buffy: i got to get back.  
Spike: Why I thought you told them not to wait up.  
Buffy: yes, but i wanted to get back so they dont worry about me, i want to sneak back in and go to bed.  
Spike: yeah im a little tired too, 5 hours straight is just...  
Buffy: Tiring.  
Spike: Fun  
Buffy: But tiring (she shoots back down on the blanket that she had been sleeping on)  
Spike: Uh Buffy? (she looks at him confused) quarter past eight.  
Buffy: oh crap yeah.

She stands up and searches for her clothes. She can see her silver dress in the corner. She puts it on and starts searching again.

Buffy: Spike, have you seen my underw-- (she turns around and sees him trying them on)  
Spike: You know I think there a little small for me.  
Buffy: (laughing) You know what you keep them.  
Spike: What are you gonna wear luv, its a little nippy out there for a girl going commando.  
Buffy: hmmmmmm(she looks round the room and spots a pile of clothes, she searches through and finds a pair of blue boxers) these will do (she puts a cheeky grin on her face, she slips them up and picks up her jacket and starts heading for the door)  
Spike: hey! wheres my kiss?  
Buffy: Oh im sorry, im just trying to stop these boxers giving me a wedgie.

they both laugh. She walks over to him and gives him a peck on the lips. But knowing Spike he wants more, he grabs her and they passionatly kiss for a moment and then ralise this isnt good if Buffy wants to go.

Buffy: Bye Spike.

She continues facing him as she opens the door and steps outside.

Spike: When will I see you?  
Buffy: Ill stop by later (she smiles)  
Spike: Ok.

She starts walking away as he watches his lover go. He closes the door and sighs with a grin on his face, he looked over and realised she had left her cell phone there. he picked it up and went to the messages. There were 10 messages in a row from someone who Spike had not liked in the past and still didnt like. You can see the anger building up on his face.

Spike: Riley! (he mumbled under his breath)

------------------------


	5. Visits from old friends

Buffy is walking down Somerset Close, with her arms folded thinking about the night before, smiling. She was thinking if she should tell anyone about Spike. Willow maybe? Dawn? no cant tell anyone. She reaches the path to her house, she slowly and quietly walks around the back she looks in the window and cannot see anyone in the kitchen. She tries to open the back door but is locked. So she walks around the front and slowly turns the key in the lock, she slowly opens the door and steps inside. She puts her keys on a little table situated by the door. She looks around and starts to climb the stairs.

Dawn: Buffy? (dawn appeared out of no where)  
Buffy: hey Dawn...um I was just--  
Dawn: No worries what ever my big sis wants to do in her own time is her choice. (she gives a cheeky grin)  
Buffy: Ok. Im going to go have a shower, ill be back down later ok?  
Dawn: Uh yes but I wont be here, Steph asked me to meet her in the park, is that ok?  
Buffy: well where are you going?  
Dawn: We were thinking of going to the mall and then the cinema.  
Buffy: Ok, what time will you be ba--(she can see the look on Dawns face as if Buffy dont trust her) Ok just be back before dark ok?  
Dawn: Sure, thanks Buffy.

She gives her big sis a kiss on the cheek and walks towards the door. She picks up her pureple, denim bag and exits the house. Buffy smiles and walks upstairs. She enters her room and puts her jacket on the bed. She slowly undresses and turns the shower on. Suddenly theres a knock at the door.

Willow: Buffy?  
Buffy: Im in the shower.  
Willow: Ok, i want you to tell me EVERYTHING about last night ok?  
Buffy: (looking worried) uh...yeah sure.

Willow smiles and walks away from the door back to her bedroom. Kennedy is still in bed. Willow climbs back into bed with her. Meanwhile Buffy is having a nice relaxing shower. She finishes her shower and steps out onto the mat thats just outside the shower room. She gets her towel and wipes herself down. She goes out of the shower room and finds some clothes in the cupboard.

Spike's

'Knock Knock' there is a knock at the door. Spike stands up and walks over to it hoping that its Buffy. he opens it and Clem is there.

Clem: Hey buddy  
Spike: Clem?  
Clem: youre really alive!  
Spike: uh yeah what of it?  
Clem: Well the word in the underground was that you died and was a ghost. ( he reaches out and touches spikes chest) But your not.(he looks confused)  
Spike: i was but now im not. Word spreads quick then?  
Clem: yes and im always first to know ( he grins)  
Spike: O...k  
Clem: Whats it like?  
Spike: What?  
Clem: You know down there? (whispers) Hell?  
Spike: Oh its nothing, you fit right it. (clem looks confused) you know, someone gets tortured and then you do. you know they never seem to leave you out. Its a nice little holiday (he rolls his eyes)  
Clem: Uh yeah ok. Anyway, i got a proposition for you, if you let me chill for a bit, I know this guy, can get you a crypt for just 15 kittens.  
Spike: You know i dont do that anymore.  
Clem: Ever since--  
Spike: Buffy dont like it, didnt like it, never will.  
Clem: oh cmon man, dont let the slayer get you down.  
Spike: Im fine here.  
Clem: Uh Spike...  
Spike: What?  
Clem: You have a bucket for a toilet and blankets for a bed, on a rock hard floor. This crypt that this guy can get comes with everything a bed, a toilet, a mini kitchen.  
Spike: I dont eat  
Clem: No but you like your blood. You can store it in the fridge.  
Spike: No Clem look--  
Clem: Will you just come and check it out with me please?  
Spike: Oh fine!  
Clem: Great! (changing the subject quick before Spike changes his mind) so you seen the slayer lately?  
Spike: Uh No. Dont know if i want to yet  
Clem: Oh right coz she thinks your in--  
Spike: yes exactly, thats why I dont want her to see me. 

Cut back to Summers house

Buffy has now made her way downstairs and is lying on the sofa. Willow comes running down the stairs.

Willow: So Buffy you gonna tell me what happened last night or are you gonna expect me to guess?  
Buffy: Uh...uh--  
Willow: Great, So whats his name?  
Buffy: Ummmm...Dan  
Willow: Wow a powerful yet sweet name, carry on.  
Buffy: uh...hes 26 ( will smiles) hes a...doctor.  
Willow: Wow a doctor of what?  
Buffy: um...feet!  
Willow: OK, so its not exactly HOT to be a foot doctor but you can still do dirrty things with your feet (she winks at Buffy)  
Buffy: WILLOW, you kissed your mum with that mouth?

Willow smiles.

Willow: So when we gonna meet him?  
Buffy: (her eyes widen) HUH?  
Willow: Whan are we gonna get to meet him, im sure hes lovely.  
Buffy: y...yeah he is, but hes...shy  
willow: Oh (she looks down disappointed)  
Buffy: Look Willow, i have to tell you someth--

She is interupted by Xander walking down stairs

Xander: Hey Buff. hang on a minute, two girls on the sofa with no tele on or no phone and no food. (he scratches his head) OH your gossiping!  
Buffy: no were n--  
Willow: Buffy has a boyfriend  
Xander: Oh that guy that you went out with last night?  
Willow: yeah  
Buffy: No, i mean...sorta...i dunno, ive only seen him once.  
Willow: But I feel something, i can tell, its probably my witches sense.  
Buffy: (nervously smiles) any word from Giles?  
Xander: Yeah hes catching a plane back tomorrow.  
Buffy: With the girl?  
Xander: yeah, Giles said shes pretty shook up.  
Buffy: Well when she comes here we'll make her feel at home ok?

Xander and Willow both smile and nod along.

cut to  
Spike's : 15.30

Clem: You ready?  
Spike: Yeah cmon lets get this bloody thing over and done with

They both exit the boiler room. They crawl through the tunnels because of Spike and the sun. They reach this crypt situated at the north side of the cemetary. They both step in. There is a demon facing the other way, dressed in a smart suit and is green.

Spike: Hey mate can we hurry this up, I need to be somewhere, you know just coz im a creature of the night doesnt mean that i dont work in the day.  
Demon: Oh my god. (he turns around) Spike?  
Spike: Lorne?  
Lorne: yes Spikey babe its me. how you been?  
Spike: good and you, last time i saw you was the--  
Lorne: Appocolypse!  
Spike: yeah right appocolypse. That was a tough fight, i nearly needed therapy after that one.  
Lorne: I cant beleive you made it, i thought i was the only one when no one was at the other end besides me. Wait, What about Angel cakes did he make it?  
Spike: Unfortunatly...(lorne looks down, depressively)...yes!  
Lorne: (smiles) oh my goodness and Gunn?  
Spike: Dont know, aint heard from him. Was Illyria with you?  
Lorne: She was for a while but then she sort of just disappeared. So you want this crypt huh?  
Spike: Well, Shit for brains here wanted me to look at it.  
Lorne: Have it.  
Spike: i dont know if i can get the kittens to you soon though, you see i dont do that anymore.  
Lorne: Kittens? I dont want Kittens.  
Spike: (turns and looks at Clem) You dont huh?  
Clem: (laughs nervously) I been a little short.  
Spike: Whatever.  
Lorne: You know what as a reward for making it through the appocolypse ill give you the place for free.  
Spike: What? Really?  
Lorne: yes.  
Clem: There you go see, you wouldnt have found this if it wasnt for me...  
Spike: Im not giving you kittens!  
Clem: Fine! Youre no fun now your all souly.

Spike heads back to the boiler room.

cut to  
Summers home : 19.30

Dawn enters the Summers house. She walks into the kitchen and Buffy, willow, and Xander are in there having hot coco.

Dawn: Oh...Buffy hey! (she says shakingly nervous)  
Buffy: hey Dawn, you have a nice time?  
Dawn: Uh...yeah, sure, time, great.  
Buffy: (looked at her with her eyes squinting trying to figure her out) you hungry?  
Dawn: NO (she said quickly and snappily) um i mean, no im fine. ( She starts to exit the room)  
Buffy: Dawn? (dawn turns around) What arnt you telling me?  
Dawn: What? What do you mean?

Buffy goes into flashback mode back to when she came home from Angels just after he lost his soul and she was snappy and jumpy around her mum then!

Buffy: Dawn, a word! PLEASE!

They both exit the room.

Buffy: You had sex didnt you?  
Dawn: What?  
Buffy: You had sex, you lost your virginity. Who? Who did this to you?  
Dawn: What do you mean i-- (she is cut off by an angry look from Buffy) Ok, its Martin.  
Buffy: Who's Martin? (she thinks back) OH MY GOD! The next door neighbours son?  
Dawn: yeah but hes really sw--  
Buffy: So you lied to me, you didnt meet up with Maria.  
Dawn: Buffy I--  
Buffy: I dont want to hear it, i trust you to go out and be safe with your friends but noooo you go boinking with the next door neighbours son.  
Dawn: Boinking, what in the hell is boinking?  
Buffy: Dont get smart with me  
Dawn: Im the same age as you were when you lost your virginity.  
Buffy: Thats different.  
Dawn: it always is when it's you, you never listen to me. Martins been my boyfriend for about 3 months now.  
Buffy: What? Why didnt you tell me?  
Dawn: i did but you never listen, all you care about is yourself and Spike, but you shouldnt worry about Spike coz hes gone and hes never coming back, and even if he had the chance he wouldnt come back to be with you anyway! (she stormed out of the room and up to her bedroom)

Buffy walks back into the kitchen.

Willow: What was that all about?  
Buffy: Dawn...shes had sex.  
Xander: Wow way to go Daw--(Buffy glares at him) I mean HOW COULD SHE?  
Willow: Wow, I never knew that she was that close to Martin.  
Buffy: Yeah I know...hold on how do you know about Martin?  
Willow: Dawns been telling us about how much she loves him!  
Buffy: Oh...  
Willow: (can see Buffy's upset) So anyone up for the Bronze tonight?  
Xander: yeah, sounds good.  
Willow: Buffy?  
Buffy: I think im gonna stay in.  
Willow: Oh ok.  
Buffy: Uh Will? Will you take Dawn with you?  
Xander: I wouldnt have thought you'd want Dawn to go out after that.  
Buffy: Well, as much as i hate to admit it, shes growing up!(she smiles)  
Willow: Sure we'll take her. (she smiles)

Buffy exits the room and calls for Dawn up the stairs.

Buffy: DAWN!  
Dawn: WHAT?  
Buffy: Can you come here a moment?  
Dawn: (makes her way downstairs) What?  
Buffy: Do you want to go to the bronze with Xander and Willow?  
Dawn: Really?(confused)  
Buffy: Yeah, off you go.

Dawn runs down and gives Buffy the biggest hug she has ever given her.

Dawn: Thanks Buffy. And Im sorry what I said to you about Spike, he really did love you (she smiles) he'd come back in a flash to see you if he could.  
Buffy: (smiles) Have a nice time.


End file.
